


iKON drabbles

by cheekychanwoo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor iKON Ensemble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekychanwoo/pseuds/cheekychanwoo
Summary: some iKON drabbles to feed both your soft and hard stan self ;)
Kudos: 9





	1. Home cooked meals with Chanwoo

**Author's Note:**

> re-posting some iKON drabbles i made in twitter! You can follow me there @cheekychanw00

**"what are you doing?”** You smelt something burning as soon as you came home.

You saw your boyfriend Chanwoo at the kitchen with the mess he made.

 **“i wanted to make you a meal but i guess i ended up failing”** he shyly stated with a dimpled smile as he scratched his nape.

 **“That’s so sweet of you bub, next time just leave the cooking to me okay?”** You wrapped your arms into his torso back hugging him.

 **“And leave the eating to me right?”** He faced you giving a wink before he grabbed your face to place a peck on your lips.


	2. Dinner with Jinhwan at your parents house

It starts out with him teasing you by putting his hands on your thighs, drawing circles. Uneven breaths as he slowly hitches up your skirt, making you squirm on your seat.

He innocently smirks, rubbing the fabric in between your legs that’s already wet.

 **“You okay sweetie?”** your mom asks. **“I’m—“** you cough as he inserts a finger inside you **“okay”**

you grip his hand tighter as he increased the pace of his fingers, forming a knot on your stomach.

You excused yourself and Jinhwan from the dinning area, leading him inside the nearby closet down the hall to finally put this little teasing game to an end. 

**“Shhh your parents might hear us”** he breathes, pulling you close then roughly kissing your lips.

muffled moans of pleasure with every thrust he makes inside of you filled the tiny closet as Jinhwan covers your mouth not letting you get caught in the act.

**“I love you”** he whispers in your ear as you both release your high. 

quickies with him was always the best. 


	3. Video Calling Chanwoo

It was the night before your exam, you were getting frustrated because it’s almost midnight and not a single thing that you studied was getting inside your brain. 

already on the verge of crying, you heard your phone ring. It was your boyfriend Chanwoo facetiming you.

You picked up the phone immediately, greeted by his signature dimpled smile. All your frustrations washed away when you saw his face lit up from the screen. 

“Why the sulky face baby, Studying?” He noticed right away. 

“Yes, i wished you were here right now” you mumbled.

“I do too”

“Where are you? Isn’t it cold there?” 

“I’m on my way to the convinience store and I just wanted to check up on you” 

You smiled at the little things he was doing even though you guys were miles apart. Having a long distance relationship was never an issue.

you ended up watching him walk around the chilly streets of seoul until he reached the store. 

“I’m already here, I better get going. don’t want to bother you.”

You wanted to tell him that it was okay and that it was so much better seeing his face than studying.

“I love you”

“I love you more”

“Fighting, you can do it!” He added before waving goodbye. 

The vc ended giving you motivation to study hard so that you can finally see him again.


	4. Sulky Chanwoo

You and Chanwoo were on your way to have a date when the both of you started teasing each other. You notice him being a little too quiet.

 **“baby you okay?”** you cooed.

 **“Yep”** he answers in a sulky tone not taking his eyes off his phone screen.

You poke his cheeks but he just moves far away trying to give you the silent treatment.

You tried to scootch over to his side, hugging his arm to try and get his attention.

 **“I’m sorry”** you pout.

 **“That’s it I can’t resist you”** he sighs pulling you into a hug, soothing your hair.

 **"are you still mad?"** you look up to him.

 **"how can i be mad if you're acting this cute?"** Chanwoo gives you a quick peck on your lips.


	5. Junhoe takes care of you

**“Special delivery!”** Junhoe opened your door with a tray full of food.

You texted Junhoe that you weren’t feeling well so you needed to cancel date night with him.

 **“Baby don’t come near me i’m sick** ” you weakly announced from your bed not wanting to give him the flu.

 **“That’s why i’m here pabo”** he knelt down on your side taking off his mask.

 **“Let me take care of my girl”** he added, planting a kiss on your forehead.


End file.
